It has heretofore been known that it is desirable to provide roof vents for ventilating a roof.
Prior roof vents have been known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,761 discloses a roof vent comprising a one-piece plastic body having a base wall with transversely spaced rows of integral vanes extending from one surface. The vanes of adjacent rows define a sinuous path through which air is vented when the vent is positioned with the vanes engaging the roof and the base wall spaced from the roof. The vanes also prevent water and snow from entering beneath the vent.
The roof vent of U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,149 discloses a similar roof vent constructed to further inhibit water or snow from entering underneath the roof vent. The vanes of the inner row have a longer length than the vanes of the outer row and are provided with an axially extending straight portions having a curved portion to further deflect moisture.
A roof vent for a hip roof is disclosed in assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,076, issued Dec. 29, 1992, having a common assignee with the present application. A separate wall with a longitudinally extending portion is provided with a roof vent where the wall lies between the ends of the vanes of the roof vent and the roof and the longitudinally extending portion extends toward the base wall of the roof vent. This separate wall prevents snow and water from entering laterally underneath the roof vent.
One problem sometimes encountered with prior roof vents is that the roof vent is subject to bowing or collapsing due to warpage, or under the weight of snow or ice buildup or upon impact of nailing during installation or upon workmen stepping thereon.
Another problem with prior roof vents is that separate roof vents are designed one to be used only on a ridge roof and another only on a hip roof.
Yet another problem with prior roof vents, and particularly with hip roof vents, is that rain and snow may be blown in laterally underneath the roof vent. Additionally, inadequate drainage may trap any moisture which happens to collect underneath the roof vent.
Among the objectives of the present invention are to provide an improved roof vent which will effectively vent the interior of a building; which will preclude entry of water and blowing snow and insects by the action of wind from entering the building; which will prevent insects and the like from entering the building; which can be readily adapted to roofs of varying slopes and inclinations; which will prevent ice buildup thereon; which will prevent collapse or bowing of the vent due to warpage or snow buildup, impact or other weight thereon; which is pleasing in appearance; which is low in cost; and which can be readily handled in the field; and which can be utilized for arrangement of roofs which are unsymmetrical.
In accordance with the invention, a roof vent comprises an integral one-piece plastic body including a base wall with air guiding vanes to ventilate the interior of a building. A plurality of spaced intermediate supports are provided along the central longitudinal axis of the plastic body. The intermediate supports are adapted to facilitate folding at the center of the vent and maintain a straight line bend and to provide support for the central portion of the vent. Thus, the vent is prevented from bowing or collapsing due to the weight from snow buildup or due to the impact of nailing the vent to the roof. Additionally, the supports overlap for use with roofs having different angles.
The roof vent is also provided with an interlocking connection for attachment to adjacent roof vents.
The present invention also provides a roof vent adapted for use both on a ridge roof and a hip roof thus eliminating the need for separate roof vents. In hip roof applications, a separate baffle is used to block blowing snow and rain.
The present invention further provides adequate drainage, particularly for use on a hip roof to prevent moisture from being trapped underneath the roof vent.